Description: (Applicant's Description) The major goal of Program B.1 is to facilitate the translation of basic science to the clinic and to inform the basic science programs of experiments of nature observed in the clinic that suggest new research directions or shed new light on existing research efforts. Translational research requires the skills of a range of investigators including medicinal chemists, clinical pharmacologists, clinical immunologists, pathologists and clinical investigators. In addition, we have laboratory investigators whose research program is clearly translational in its intent or who define themselves as translational researchers. At this Cancer Center, we place all of these investigators in our Clinical Program. The Clinical Program is organized into three subprograms including 1. Discovery of Therapeutic Agents; 2. Diagnostics; 3. Clinical Trials. The first encompasses efforts to identify new drugs and immunologic reagents. The second involves research into new imaging technologies as well as identification of antibodies or other reagents useful in diagnosis, staging or molecular phenotyping of the cancer. The role of the third subprogram is to aid investigators in developing IND applications as well as in the conduct of clinical trials with an emphasis on Phase I and II trials. In order to facilitate translational research and to promote interactions with the basic science programs, we form "Working Groups". These Working Groups are multidisciplinary teams composed of basic scientists, translational researchers and clinicians focused on a defined goal involving "translation" between basic science and clinical care. Current active Working Groups include a. An immunology group focused on the identification of tumor antigen peptide epitopes that maximally stimulate CTL response; b. A Prostate Cancer Working Group focused on identification of signal transduction pathways involved in disease progression; c. A Breast Cancer Working Group focused on estrogen receptor signaling; and d. An Imaging Working Group focused on advancing imaging technology, especially in breast and lung cancer.